Schooldays
by King in Yellow
Summary: The Labor Day weekend marks the start of the school year for many students. Not all students are returning. For some it will be a new experience, sometimes as traumatic on the parents as it is for the young scholars. Best Enemies universe.


Boilerplate Disclaimer: The characters from Kim Possible are owned by Disney. All registered trade names property of their owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

NoDrogs created the twins, whose origin has been altered in my stories.

_Spider School_, by Francesca Simon, is a fun book about the first day of school. Read it to a small child and you'll both enjoy yourselves.

**Schooldays**

"You both got out of bed on the right side, didn't you?" Shego demanded before starting the car. "You don't want to go to spider school."

The twins giggled at the question.

"Why isn't Daddy with us?" Kasy demanded from her booster seat as they turned onto the street.

"You both aren't going to take us to school every day, are you?" her exceedingly non-identical twin, Sheki, wanted to know.

"Ron has classes," Kim reminded the small redhead.

"You got a problem with us taking you?" Shego shot back at the dark-haired girl.

"Jason says his mommy took him to school every day last year. We're too big for that."

"You're only starting kindergarten, Squid. Don't get a swelled head."

"You're not going to walk inside with us, are you?" Sheki asked anxiously. "Jason said a girl in second grade got taken in every day last year at his school."

"No one will go in with you, unless we need to talk with someone in the office," Shego told them. "Mommy usually won't be with us. If you want, I won't even stop. I'll just slow down and the two of you can roll out onto the pavement."

"Shego!" Kim hissed. "Don't give them ideas."

"How come we don't get to school with Jason?" Kasy asked for the third time that morning.

Shego gave the standard reply, "Because Tara and Josh don't live in our grade school district. You'll be in middle school with Jason and Jessica."

_"I do not want these two fighting over Jason,"_ Kim repeated in her mind, determined to keep it from happening by sheer force of will.

"Do we have to take a nap?" Sheki asked.

"I had to," Kim told them. "How about you?" she asked Shego.

The green woman nodded her head. "Naps are your friends," she told the girls. "You're never too old for naps."

"Is that what you and Mommy do when you lock your door?" Kasy wondered.

The women in the front seat fell silent.

"Bus!" Sheki called, seeing a large yellow vehicle pulling into the school lot. "Can we ride the bus?"

While grateful for the change of subject Shego hesitated.

"It might make life easier for you if you didn't have to drive them every day," Kim pointed out.

"Are they really ready?"

"We're ready! We're ready!" two small voices yelled from the back seat.

"I'll call the school and ask," Shego promised.

"Really, Eemah?"

"Really," the green woman assured them.

Kim ran over the list of school supplies they were supposed to have with them while they waited in line to get into the school lot. Rather than join the line of cars waiting to discharge children at the front of the building Shego found a place to park and the four walked toward the main entrance.

"Can we bring Smaug to school some day?" Kasy asked for the fifth time that week.

"No," Shego answered once again. "Our liability insurance would be astronomical."

"What did she say?" Kasy whispered to Sheki.

"She said 'no'."

"You said you wouldn't go in with us," Sheki reminded her mothers as they walked.

"We're not going in. We just want pictures of you on your first day of school," Kim said, pulling out the digital camera. "Grandpa James and Grandma Anne, and Grandpa George and Grandma Susan will all want pictures."

Kasy giggled and nudged Sheki with an elbow, "They should be here."

"Pictures, now," Kim ordered. Each girl by herself, resplendent in new clothes. The two together, looking more sisterly than usual as they faced the big day - they would draw strength from each other for the challenges ahead. Kim with both girls. Shego with both girls.

Sheki stamped her foot, "We need to go in, now."

"Okay, big hugs for Mommy and Eemah and then you can go in."

Kasy gave enthusiastic hugs to both Kim and Shego, then ran for the entrance. The independent Sheki surprised Kim by not wanting to let go. "Will it be all right?" she whispered.

"You'll do great," her mother assured her, and the dark haired girl reluctantly followed her sister.

"They grow up so fast, don't they?" Kim asked as the two women went back to the car.

"No they don't," Shego disagreed. "I bet I spent a year and a half changing diapers in the first six months after they were born. Maybe two and a half years. I'm sure I've aged twelve years since they were born - and its all your fault. What in the hell were you thinking? Kids and attending college?"

"We could try and send them back."

"Nah, too late to get a refund. Besides, they aren't too bad - as kids go."

Kim wondered, "Do you remember your first day of school?"

"No. I was kid number three. Mom packed a lunch and sent me off. Told Henry to protect me… Maybe that's part of why I don't like the big goof. You remember yours?"

"Yeah, I think I do."

"Let me guess, you were an over-achiever."

"Shego! How can you be an over-achiever in kindergarten?"

"I've got no idea. But I have faith in you."

The green woman fell silent as they finished walking back to the car.

As they got in Kim glanced over, "Shego, you're crying."

"No I'm not," the green woman lied, "just something in my eye."

-The End-


End file.
